What the hearts want
by TrueDespair
Summary: Roses are red, Violets are blue. You'd think that with all the chaos that happens in the academy that there's never a day of quiet and peace. Well, on this day that's certainly not true. -Multiple Pairings- *Complete*


Gah! Finally done with this and barely had time left to spare. I hope guys like it. Yeah, it's Horitsuba but meh, what can you do?

Rating: High T/ Very low M

XD

* * *

**What the hearts want**

* * *

Throughout the day at the Horitsuba academy, you can tell that something amazing was in the air. It was a very special day for many as scents of sweets linger through the hallways and chatter of happiness from person to person hoping to get or give something from the person of interest. However, how that will happen varied from one to another or rather pair to pair and how it was expressed will differ.

But no one said that love was ever that simple

* * *

"H-Here!"

Doumeki stared at the heavily decorated box that was presented in front of him. He glanced back up to a red face as he blinked. The hands on the box were shaking and the legs were quivering. In fact, the stoic teen wouldn't be surprised if the other were to fall onto the floor because of that.

With a shaky frown, Watanuki glared at the other. "W-What? Aren't you going to take it?" It wasn't helping that the jerk was staring at him with indifference. "Don't look at me like that, it's Valentine's day!"

"Yeah, I know." Doumeki shrugged; in his hand was a basket was treats from girls who hoped they can be his. If only they knew.

"Then take it, damn it!" Watanuki snapped as his face felt so hot that he might actually faint. It wasn't easy making the gift. It took a lot of chocolate since Doumeki does tend to gorge himself despite his physique. He better be grateful for it.

Without blinking, Doumeki with one hand took the box and opened the lid. He looked inside and sure enough there was a huge assortment of chocolates; all individually decorated and possibly filled with various creams or jams.

"T-There!" Watanuki then stuttered out as he smirked. "See, the great Watanuki got you something after all." He laughed; unaware that Doumeki was taking out one. "All of those chocolates were hand made and fitted to your gluttonous taste. I bet you're speechless at how well your gift is and maybe want to bow down and-mmph!"

Doumeki stuck one piece of chocolate into Watanuki's mouth while the other was blabbering about. He watched as the other choked a bit as the chocolate was filling his mouth up.

Groaning and coughing with the piece still in his mouth, Watanuki glared at the other. "Stupid jerk!" His voice muffled. "What the hell did you do that for…."His question was cut off as he felt a pair of lips descended onto his. He freaked out for a moment before he relaxed into the kiss; his eyes closing and his hand on the other's shoulder.

Glad that got the other to shut up for the moment, Doumeki then slipped his tongue into Watanuki's mouth making the other groan in approval. The chocolate within the other's warm cavern started to melt; leaving the sweet taste over the savory one that was Watanuki.

The two continued kissing for a bit longer; the chocolate soon seeping into each other's mouths and then down their throats.

Before long Doumeki pulled back, licking his lips as his eyes were glimmering with more emotion then his face would show. "You're right. That _was_ good."

"H-Huh?" Watanuki's cheeks were tinted pink as his mouth parted open just slightly. "W-What?"

"The chocolate." Doumeki's lips twitched upwards; almost to a smirk. "It was good." He reached down and ran his thumb across Watanuki's lower lip. "I hope I get to taste some more later."

A few seconds went by before Watanuki's mind comprehended what was said. His face went bright red as his body shook. His hands though curled into fists as he glared at the stoic teen.

Needless to say, to Doumeki, getting a swift punch upside the head was very well worth it.

* * *

Kurogane tapped his fingers on the table as he sat at the table in the teacher's lounge. He was currently ignoring a very warm and bright aura that was aiming right at him. His face was bright red as his mouth was set on a frown. He closed his eyes as he growled. "How long are you going to stare at me?"

"Until you get over your shyness and look at me, Kuro-chan-sensei." A certain blonde chemistry teacher chirped happily as he was leaning on the table with a bright smile.

"I'm not shy!" Kurogane argued as he pushed the heart-shaped box closer to the blonde without looking. "I'm giving you something for this ridiculous holiday, aren't I?" He was still on how the day was just nothing but big candy companies and the like are just having people buy their stuff to make money but since he had someone to…_care _for, his resolve was weak if not pathetic.

"Aw, but I have a gift for you too and I want to see the reaction you'll have when I give it to you." Fai pouted; thinking Kurogane was still stubborn despite being a bit softer since they had gotten together. "I know it's not your favorite holiday and you rather be stuck in that stuffy office of yours but….it means a lot to me that you're trying."

That got the gym teacher listening as he blinked. "….Really?" He glanced a bit at the blonde. "You're serious?"

"Of course." Fai chuckled; glad to see Kurogane lowering his guard. "Valentine's day is the day when you're with the one you love and I can't think of a better person to fall in love with then Kuro-sama-sensei. Even if he's a big grumpy puppy." He softly smiled; his cheeks dusted very lightly pink.

Seeing that blush, Kurogane let out a tiny smile before he turned around to face the blonde. "Fine, you have a point." He relented; seeing the blonde smirk with glee. "So, what's your present-hey!" His shirt was grabbed from the front as he was pulled into a kiss by the blonde.

The chemistry teacher smiled into the kiss as he was practically leaning over on the table; now having both hands grabbing the gym teacher's shirt. He felt the other parted his lips and took the chance to slip his tongue inside; savoring the taste of the taller man.

Soon the two were fighting in dominance as they found themselves on top of the table; Fai on his back and Kurogane hovering over him.

With his hand going under the black sweater, Kurogane smirked into the kiss as he can feel the soft skin on his fingertips.

Fai moaned into the other's mouth; his body shivering at the touch. Not one to be outdone, he had both of his hands slip under the man's t-shirt; his stomach doing flips as he felt the corded muscles underneath.

Eventually the two had to part as they had to breathe. Panting, they still had hands through each other's chest; groaning and grunting.

"K-Kuro…" Fai breathed out before things got too heated. "F-Front jacket…p-pocket…"

"Huh?" Kurogane a bit confused as he reached tentatively into the chemistry teacher's white jacket pocket. He stopped his ministrations as he pulled out a small bottle of lube that had a tiny ribbon wrapped around it. It was a pink bottle and was strawberry scented. He looked back down at the blonde. "…What's this…?"

"Your gift." Fai simply smiled as he reached out with both arms. "Happy Valentine's day, Kurogane."

The gym teacher had to blink before he smirked. Opening the cap, he leaned down to give a kiss; those lean arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Tell me the door's locked." He murmured against those soft lips.

"Yes," Fai answered; pressing his body close to the other. "And the windows too. Didn't….want to be…interrupted….right?"

Chuckling as he pulled back, Kurogane then had Fai on his lap as he kissed the pale neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, Fai." He muttered against the skin before he nipped at it.

Smiling, Fai let out a pleased moan before taking off his white jacket and helping Kurogane get out of his.

No one had seen the two of them for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was quite the scene outside of the academy. The weather was warm, the birds were chirping under one a tree was a boy and a girl whose faces were as pink as the gifts they had received from each other.

It was lunch time and most students were in the cafeteria; getting something to eat. Those who brought their lunch from home or can't handle the chaos that was the cafeteria; either eat in certain classrooms or if the weather was nice enough; on the roof or out in the fields; near the track.

Syaoran who was holding onto a small but thick box of chocolates that was given to him couldn't give the girl any eye-contact as he was very embarrassed at the gift he had given her. "I…I know it's not what you expected." He spoke up after a few minutes of silence. "But I really tried my best this time around."

The girl named Sakura, with green eyes, glanced at the young man and smiled a bit. "N-No. It's fine." In her hands was a slightly burned chocolate heart that was crooked and a bit misshapen. "Compared to my gift, I'd say it's amazing. You really improved."

"R-Really?" Syaoran mustered the courage to look back. "Uh, well I tried my best not to burn all the chocolate that I bought. I got a few pointers from Yuui-sensei on how to melt them but I guess I didn't do a good job." He lowered his head; feeling a bit ashamed.

Sakura shook her head. "No! You did great, Syaoran!" She did the unwrapping as her blush was still intact. "I know you worked on hard on it and I really appreciate that you made it instead of buying something off the counter like I did."

Then that was Syaoran's turn to be encouraging. "But I appreciate your gift too! I know you've been busy what with school work and all I'm…g-glad to get something from you." He then smiled a bit. "And…I do like chocolate."

Soon there was a small smile gracing Sakura's lips. "T-Thank you, Syaoran. Chocolate is really good, especially when you share it with others."

"Yeah, I think so too." Syaoran chuckled; making Sakura laugh a bit as well.

"_Oh my god_, kiss already!"

The two have bright red faces as the third voice practically spooked them. Looking up, they saw their fellow classmate, Ryou grinning toothily as he waved at them from the second story window.

"Come on, don't be shy Syaoran!" Ryou laughed. "I know you've been egging to kiss that girl forever now! Don't chicken out on her and look bad!" He chortled as he did a peace sign and went back inside.

The two; utterly stunned and embarrassed, looked at each other and gave out a nervous smile.

"So…." Syaoran started. "May I come over after-school?"

"Sure." Sakura giggled. "I would love to have you over at my house. Hopefully nii-san's away with Yukito by the time we get there."

The boy nodded as he smiled; hoping there wouldn't be anymore problems from that point on. Last thing he needed was an overprotected brother glaring at him with said boyfriend latching at his arm.

* * *

"So are you free tonight?" Himawari said as she was sitting on a bench; not too far from the academy. "I know you have your classes and such but I wanted to cook you a homemade meal and spend the evening together; just the two of us."

The slightly older girl next to her smiled as she tucked a short lock behind her ear. "Well I'll have to tell my lil' sis about it but other then that; yeah. I'm free." She was glad she got to spend time with her girlfriend. Exams were coming up and she wanted to use that time to study. While her younger twin sister had her own date to go to; she felt like asking anyway; her confidence improving but only so much.

Blushing with a smile, Himawari clasped her hands. "Really? That's great~! I'm so happy." She wanted to be with her for quite some time ever since she confessed her feeling to her and those feelings were returned. Though she was older by three years and long since graduated the academy, they would still find time to be together.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She then reached into her bag and pulled out a flat but wrapped box. "I know how much you like sweets so I bought this from the candy shop from my last shopping trip. Hope you like it." She blushed.

"Oh thank you." Himawari took the box and cradled it for a moment before placing it on her lap. "That's very sweet of you. Oh! I got something for you too." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Here."

"Uh…thanks?" She took the paper; unsure of what was inside. Unfolding it, she read over the contents and then almost instantly she blushed. "Uh…t-this is…"

Himawari giggled as she played with a lock of her girlfriend's hair. "I meant it when I said that I want to spend time together." She blushed a bit. "And I know we haven't been dating very long but….what better gift can I give you then…myself?" Her teal eyes shining at the other with anticipation and fondness.

The first thing that went through the young lady's head was how odd the other was in gift-giving. But then again; not a lot of people will go as far as giving themselves on any day let alone a romantic holiday. It was…sweet to say the least. Leaning into the fingers that held her hair, she nodded. "I suppose you have a point. But," She then stuffed the paper into her pocket. "Why don't we take it slow for now? I mean, it's a lovely thought but I rather not go back to class tomorrow with a limp; don't you think?"

"Oh yeah, I should cross a few of those things out." Himawari nodded with a straight face. "But, you're okay with it, right?"

"Yeah," She nodded happily. "But let's not tell this to my lil' sis. It's bad enough she wanted details every time we're on a date." It was nice to know that her younger twin sister was cool with the fact that she was dating a girl but Himawari wasn't just _any_ girl.

"My lips are sealed." Himawari made a notion as she pressed her index finger and thumb and ran it across her mouth; a gesture that meant that her lips are zipped. "Now then, let's finish up lunch. I want to walk with you a little more before it's over."

"Sure, fine by me." Taking out her lunch box, she started eating. "So, since you want to cook a homemade dinner; that means you know how to cook right?"

There was a pause before Himawari giggled. "Of course I do, silly. What girl can't?" Seeing her girlfriend shrug before continuing eating, she made a very huge mental note to see to the library and check out some cookbooks…and a book on how to put out kitchen fires.

* * *

Subaru yawned as he placed the last paper that was graded on the table. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up to get something to drink. Lunch time was long over but he didn't have an afternoon class to teach so he was left by his lonesome and getting ahead in grades for his other classes. Unknown to him, the door to the office was opening, followed by soft footsteps.

So imagine the English teacher's surprise when he found a pair of arms wrapped around his waist; pulling him close to the body behind him.

"I got you now Su-chan~" A husky low voice whispered into the teacher's ear as those arms tightened around the other.

It took a few seconds before Subaru sighed and leaned into the embrace. "I thought I told you not to call me that on school grounds." He turned his head a bit and smiled. "Seishiro~"

"But it's such a lovely nickname." Seishiro smirked as he kissed the other; pressing his body as close to him as humanly possible. "Besides, _someone_ had to skip out on our lovely lunch date today of all days." He had one hand slip under the English teacher's shirt; feeling the smooth, soft skin underneath.

Shivering at the touch, Subaru held back the urge to moan. "I-I was very busy…" He pouted at the other. "Not all of us had the luxury to sit around in our office doing nothing like_ someone_ I know."

Chuckling, Seishiro took the chance to pick up the teacher and put him in his arms; bridal style. "Which was why I insisted on taking you out to lunch." He took in the blush that the other had in glee before nuzzling him a bit. "Besides, you work more then needed. You deserve a break."

Nuzzling back with a red face, Subaru chuckled. "You never change." He wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "Is there any way to make it up to you then?" He teased a bit; the nurse's influence rubbing off on him.

Pretending to think, Seishiro hummed. "Well," He drawled out. "You could let me take you out for dinner. Maybe letting me spoil you rotten with drinks and chocolate-strawberries that I know you are fond of so much." He grinned. "Then if you haven't been smothered after all that, we can…" He then leaned into the teacher's ear and started whispering.

Subaru listened to every word and by the time the nurse pulled back; his face was dark red. Weakly, he bopped the other on the head. "Sometimes I wonder how I got stuck with someone like you."

Chuckling, Seishiro was about to kiss the teacher when something hard hit him at the back of his head; making him groan loudly in pain.

"Oh my god, Sei-san!" Subaru was then all over it as he placed his hands on the back of the nurse's head. "Oh dear, that's gonna bruise." He can feel the spot throbbing a bit from the impact. "What was that?"

"Not sure." Seishiro smiled a bit; not calling out on Subaru on the nickname. Looking to the side; he saw a bit of the person before the doorway was empty again. "But I have a feeling on who that might have been."

Blinking, Subaru then sighed. "Oh god," He rolled his eyes. "You'd think he would be okay with this by now." He shook his head. "I'll talk to him later about this. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." The nurse reassured the teacher as he gave him tiny nip at his lower lip. "What's a little bruise compared to what will happen tonight. Besides, that's just one more place you can kiss it to make it all better…don't you think?" He smirked.

"You're impossible." Subaru shook his head as he was content in the other's arms.

* * *

"You know, if you frown too much, it's gonna stick to your face." Fuuma idly commented as he watched the other angrily scribble signatures on paper that were on the verge of being torn apart. "Oh come on, you know that Sei-nii wouldn't do anything on the school grounds….as tempting at the scenario calls for it."

"Easy for you to say, you're relative to the creep." Kamui grumbled as he pushed the papers aside to glare at the math teacher. "And by default, you're just as creepy!"

"Now, I'm hurt." Fuuma dramatically sighed as he placed a hand on his chest. "Just because we're related doesn't mean I'm a clone of him or something." He smiled as he made his way to the lecturer. "Subaru doesn't seem to mind Sei-nii's personality. In fact he's drawn to it." He joked.

"That's what irks me." Kamui sighed as he closed his eyes; irritated at everything. "Just what does Subaru see in that creep?"

"I don't know. Maybe for the same reason I'm drawn to you."

The philosophy teacher opened his eyes to see a smile on the math teacher's face. He then realized how close their face was as his own heated up. "W-What?" He frowned again as he found himself paralyzed; stuck in his chair.

Chuckling, Fuuma placed a thumb and finger on Kamui's chin; tilting it upwards so their eyes will meet. "Hmm~?" He smirked. "Speechless now?" As he ran his thumb across, he secretly slipped something towards the other. "You know….since Sei-nii will be taking Subaru out to dinner later, I was thinking that maybe you want to come to my place and…have our own date."

Kamui stared before he regained his composure and slapped the hand away. "Tch. Why would I want to go on a date with _you_ of all people?"

"Dunno." Fuuma shrugged. "Just a suggestion since you'll be all alone in your own place."

"If that's the case, wouldn't it make more sense if you come to my place then?" Kamui blurted out before he covered his mouth. His face was pink as he looked up to see Fuuma chuckling.

"You make a very good point, Kamui~" Fuuma grinned widely before he leaned forward, moved those hands away and gave Kamui a kiss on the lips. "I'll be there at seven then. I'll order out some food so it'll be my treat." He moved up. "And don't worry about dessert. I'll take care of it. See ya." He waved as he walked out of the room.

Staring after the other, Kamui clicked his tongue as he looked away. As he moved his elbow; something hit against it. Glancing down, he found a fairly sized box with a single cupcake inside. It was red velvet cupcake with cream cheese icing and dazzled with red sprinkles and candy hearts. Opening the box, he picked up the cupcake only to see a smiley face on the bottom of the box.

No doubt of whose handiwork it came from, Kamui's lips twitched upwards; almost to a smile. "Stupid Fuuma."

* * *

Yuuko didn't realize she was sleeping until her eyes started to open up. Only slightly awake, she found that she was in the music room and on the floor no less.

No…not on the floor, really. What she was on wasn't hard and cold but soft and warm. Moving her head up a bit, she was met with a calm expression with deep dark eyes to match. Blinking, she rubbed her eyes. "Oh dear, I seem to have fallen asleep."

"No worries." The other said. "When I saw how tired you were today, I thought a bit of music would help." In the hands were a string bow and a violin. "I hope you don't mind, of course."

"No, not at all." Yuuko then got comfortable where she was. "However, I never lied about your playing putting people to sleep, Clow."

Chuckling, Clow had to agree. "Well I certainly have a knack for it." He adjusted his glasses. "Even the little ones had fallen under my spell." Pointed the bow to the side; there was the Mokona pair resting not too far from them; holding to each other's tiny paws and sleeping easy.

Giggling softly, Yuuko crossed her arms. "Well we had a rather exhausting time a while back, didn't we?" Her dark red eyes met deep blue ones as she reached up to cup the side of his face. "I'm glad that you taken some time off to spend it with me. I really appreciate it." Her tone, usually cryptic and mischievous was then softened to something that was rare even for her.

But not for him.

"You don't need to thank me." Clow softly smiled. "I'm just glad that I got off time from work to meet you here. It's not everyday that we get to see each other so I make every moment we have count." Without waiting for a response, he positioned the violin. "Now that school's over for the day, why not hang around here for a while longer. I'm sure the restaurant can forgive us if we're a few minutes late."

"Fine, I suppose you're right." Yuuko nodded; her head on his lap. "But if that reservation is cancelled because of us being stuck here then you're responsible of getting the sake this time around and don't get the cheap brands either. You know how much I dislike them on a day like this."

"Of course." Clow smiled before he started playing once again. The melody was slow but soothing and calm. It soon carried out throughout the room; a faint echo of music swimming in the air and the tune sweet and soft even as it picked up the pace a bit.

Smiling at that, Yuuko closed her eyes. "Such a day as this…holds many surprises. I hope everyone got what they wanted." And with that, she was slowly lulled to sleep for the second time, the last thing she saw was Clow's gentle smile before she was drawn into dreamland.

* * *

Sighing as he sat at his table, Yuui frowned as he looked out of his classroom window. The day of romance and such went and came as he found himself sitting alone. Next to him was a basket of all the sweets he had received from students and a few of the staff. It was lovely; all the chocolate, candies and flowers and he was grateful for them. Much better then his own high school days but in the end he was left alone.

Brother had Kurogane, Watanuki got Doumeki and even Yuuko had someone…though…he had no idea who it was but whoever it was had some skill at the violin.

Sadly sighing, Yuui moved to stand up and call it day. It'll be a night that he had been in years ago; alone, with a small meal and a huge bottle of wine to placate him. However as he moved to get his basket, he stopped as someone else had entered the room. He blinked; unsure what to think. "….Syaoron…."

"Hey sensei." The young man grinned sheepishly. "I thought I'd find you here." He closed the door behind him with one hand. "I heard about what was going on in the teacher lounge and I had an idea that you'll end up back in the classroom. You okay?"

"….Yes, for the most part." Yuui looked at the basket. "I've gotten some…amazing gifts from the students and a few of the staff. I even ate a cupcake that Kamui gave to me; isn't that funny?" He chuckled but it died as quickly as it came.

"Oh yeah, that would explain why Fuuma was on his case before the end of class." Syaoron then took a few steps forward. "But you still feel a bit sad, right?" He wasn't surprised when those blue eyes widened. "I can tell, sensei. You do a good job at hiding it but not from me. Not anymore."

"Well I…" Yuui rubbed his arm as he looked away. "I guess there's no denying it. This day….isn't one of my happiest." He remembered the days that he was turned down by others and his gifts being denied. His brother would try to make it up but the feeling still hurt him inside.

"Yeah, same here." Syaoron shrugged. "But, I think I have the thing that can change that." His other hand which was behind his back was thrust forward. "Here, take it."

Before the cooking teacher were two flowers. A lone white rose and a red one; both curled up with a single blue ribbon. He stared at them before looking up at the young man. "Syaoron…I…what?"

The student chuckled as he took Yuui's hand. "It's nothing much." He smiled. "I was going to give you something covered in chocolate but lil'bro wasted it all making his own thing for today." He placed the very small bouquet in the blonde's hand. With two hands he curled that lean one closed so the roses can be held tightly. "I know that what we have isn't exactly convenient at a time like this…but," He then looked into those bright blue eyes as they stared right back into his brown ones. "I still what I said about waiting for you. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, I'll wait. For you….I'll wait." He faintly blushed as he looked down. "So…don't be sad anymore…okay?"

"….." Yuui's face was sporting a blush himself but soon smiled. Placing a hand over Syaoron's that held the other, he leaned down a bit and got close. "Thank you Syaoron." He whispered into his ear. "And here's my gift to you." Slowly he pressed his lips on Syaoron's cheek.

The young man's eyes widened before they closed; savoring the kiss he had been given. He knew his words wasn't enough but to the blonde; it was more then enough for now.

The two stayed that way for awhile before they separated. They laughed a bit before they soon started leaving the room together. With a smile on their faces, the cooking teacher led the young man out first before he flicked the switch; turning off the lights and leaving the classroom with their hands holding the other's.

* * *

Love is not always that simple but who's to say that it isn't worth having? At the end of the day, no one is really alone. Not when there's someone by their side. For now and forever; on Valentine's day.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Happy Valentine's day everyone~! **


End file.
